


The Voice

by egelskaseriunaHxH



Series: Killugon Fics [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, M/M, Reunions, meeting after 8 years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelskaseriunaHxH/pseuds/egelskaseriunaHxH
Summary: In a dark alleyway, a 22 year old Killua hears an unmistakeable voice from his past.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: Killugon Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111367
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	The Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse potential errors :) 
> 
> I am dyslexic and autistic and these short fics are my coping mechanism after finishing HxH.

" _ **Killua.**_ "

The rich baritone of an assertive voice, barely reminiscent of the pre-pubescent one that had been etched into every atom of Killua's existence for a decade, washed over his ears like the lazy caress of a warm summer's wave on one's bare feet.

The word - _his name_ \- was not posed as a question - no, it had been a statement; as confident and sure in itself and the identity of its target as the source of the voice who had given it life in the silent alleyway.

The sharp swallow of a throat gone dry, the itching of light feet to turn, to provide a face, a confirmation to the voice that seemed to spark an emotion long gone dormant in a heart long gone cold and immune to the weaker frivolities of man; like the ignition of an abandoned car being suddenly revved to life after a century.

Here, despite his experience, his years of training, the torture endured at the hands of those with whom he shared blood, he should have been able to maintain a pulse rate that was unwavering and unmoved by external events; yet, alas, here he was - reduced to terms like ' _should have been able to_ ' as his heart hammered against his ribcage like a trapped bird, desperate for the freedom of flight.

And so, as he always did, with a racing heart and tentative hope threatening to burst forth from within his chest, he turned towards the light and the voice that accompanied its everlasting radiance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope that it was enjoyable to some extent. Please leave any feedback or constructive criticism that you feel moved to share :)
> 
> \- M. A.


End file.
